1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a circuit board and a method to mount an electronic module on a whole-body coil of a magnetic resonance apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic resonance systems for the examination of patients, in particular for magnetic resonance tomography, are known from DE10314215B4, for example.
The manufacture of large MR whole-body resonators (body coils) for magnetic resonance tomography apparatuses (MR or MRT) requires substantial manual labor to attach electrical and mechanical components on the outer surface of the cylindrical support tube of the coil (made of GFK—glass-fiber reinforced plastic—for example) with a diameter of up to 70 cm and a length of up to almost 2 m. Due to the large curvature of the support tube, pre-population of electrical components on support circuit boards and their integration is possible only to a limited extent.
For this reason, conventional electronic modules are used that are suitable for manual soldering.
Certain electronic modules—for example capacitors in particular, but also PIN diodes used for the detuning of an MR whole-body resonator—are somewhat more expensive when used in a configuration suitable for manual soldering.
The manual population of modules in SMD (Surface Mounted Device) form/configuration can likewise entail problems such as a difficult manipulation capability of the miniature components, poor soldering capability of the components that have no soldering lugs or soldering wires, endangerment of the components during the soldering due to overheating or mechanical overloading upon contraction of the solder bead, and endangerment due to electrostatic discharge (ESD), even in a protected environment.